A Mother's Curse
by CobaltArms
Summary: Sergeant Natsuki Kuga, homicide detective for the Fuuka Police department starts receiving information about the disappearance of her mother, all the while investigating a string of horrifying, supernatural murders. Eventual ShizNat.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note: **_This is my hit at a suspense/horror/romance, focusing around Natsuki Kuga. The first chapter is a bit boring, but it was just a build up, and will progress to be more intriguing as the story continues. It's centered in an alternative universe with ShizNat. Just a fair bit of warning, the story is suppose to be scary, therefore the scenes will be graphic.

**_Disclaimer:_** I don't own Mai-Hime, or it's characters.

* * *

**_Prologue_**

**_

* * *

_** At the age of sixteen, Natsuki Kuga was a unique individual who preferred to be alone. Having been orphaned at the age of nine due to her mother's disappearance, and her father being put in prison for the murder of his wife, Natsuki had been adopted by her mother's aunt - Kruger Hitomi, who was the founder, and head of Kruger Corporation. At the age of forty-six, Natsuki's aunt was akin to Natsuki in appearances and personality, yet whereas Natsuki tended to be rebellious against any form of tradition or rule, Kruger, (as her aunt preferred to be called), was supportive of tradition, and welcomed it with open arms. While Natsuki had no idea how to play an instrument, Kruger was known a musical genius on the piano.

When Natsuki had first met her great-aunt, Natsuki found a strong kinship with the other woman, yet the two barely spoke a word to one another, yet when Natsuki cried in pain, the older woman was there to offer comfort. As time passed, Kruger soon enrolled Natsuki into school, and soon had discovered that Natsuki had a reoccurring tendency to cut class. When Kruger confronted Natsuki on her reasons for doing so, the youngest member of the family merely shrugged, and said in a cold tone, "I'm looking for okaasan."

Knowing better than to push the girl any further, Kruger merely nodded, and let the subject drop. She had no idea of what Natsuki was doing, yet she felt compelled to let the girl do as she wished, figuring it would bring the young girl some comfort. Although, Kruger occasionally continued to warn Natsuki about her skipping classes, informing the girl that the school would take action sooner or later against the girl. Natsuki had only casually shrugged at the warning, and said: "Let them do what they must."

It wasn't long before the school did just that; they expelled her, leaving her aunt to enrol her in a different learning facility. Although skipping wasn't the only reason for her being kicked out, it was due to her temper.

The headmistress had taunted Natsuki all throughout the lecture, and soon enough the young girl lost her temper, and began to throw things at the Headmistress, all the while uttering profanities, and curses towards the older woman. Kruger had been present at the meeting, and had listened to the taunts. She knew that Natsuki was a full-blooded Kuga, and could only take so much for her to explode, so it was no surprised that Kruger merely shrugged at the whole incident informing the headmistress, "You got what you deserved, although my niece will be corrected for her use of language."

Natsuki was indeed corrected for her language, as Kruger simply took away the young girl's TV, and told her she could have it back within a week's time. Natsuki merely shrugged and sent a weak smile towards her aunt. It didn't take long for Natsuki to become enrolled into another prestigious school. Due to her aunt's credibility, and fame, Natsuki Kuga was accepted into the prestigious Fuuka Academy by the Director.

Soon Natsuki had returned to skipping class, yet not as much as she use to. Her attention soon became wrapped up in school work, and her research. Her motivation came from the belief that her mother was out there somewhere, and alive. As soon as Natsuki graduated from Fuuka academy, she went off to Tokyo University seeking to major in business, and criminology, hoping to take up a profession as Kruger's assistant and part-time detective.

At the age of twenty-two Natsuki underwent police academy, and then was accepted as a member of the Fuuka Police department as a private investigator, specializing under homicide crimes. At the age of twenty-four, and after her sixth successful case Natsuki was promoted to Sergeant.

* * *

"Mistress," A timid inhuman which sound terribly scared as it spoke into the phone. "D-do you think it's wise to g-give Kuga-san this?"

"Yes, I think it was, Kikukawa-san." It was said with a similar inhuman voice, yet softer and more confident. "Does Suzushiro know?"

"N-no, Mistress" she replied with haste, and without thought, although terribly fearful. It was also not a lie. The voice on the other line released a soft laugh.

"Keep the secret, Kikukawa."

"Y-yes, Mistress" Yukino whispered timidly, listening as the line went dead. Holding a breathe and hanging up the phone, Yukino sat back, and watched as Natsuki Kuga made her way onto her own front lawn.

Yukino let out a breathe of air, as she kept herself hidden across the street from the Kuga residence. Within her mind, she couldn't help but think that someone should have mercy on the young detective, yet she knew she could not due to her being bound to her Mistress. _"Gods help you," _Yukino thought as she finally turned and left the area.

* * *

Natsuki was plain out dumbfounded. Who would place an unstamped package within her mailbox? Better yet, was it safe to open? There was no return address, nothing but the words of: 'open as soon as possible,' written on the top of the package. Her name was written off to the side, so Natsuki knew it was directed at her, and as soon as she shook the box, she heard nothing but something very light weight bouncing around within the package.

_ '__It could be a prank from the boys...'_ Natsuki thought with a smirk, as she went to open the box, tearing away the plastic tape, and exposing the contents inside. Inside she found a VHS cassette, and became surprised as no words were written on it. Walking to the television set, Natsuki smirked wondering what kind of dirt they could've got on her. Thoughts of previous holiday parties, and celebrations came to mind, as Natsuki inserted the VHS into her VCR and sat down onto her couch.

"I hope they know what they've got themselves into," Natsuki mumbled as she fixed her eyes onto the TV before her, idly waiting for the video to start.

_ The TV revealed a black screen at first, before fixating on the scenery before them. A thick wooded area. The sounds of a woman sobbing were pretty loud, as the camera fixed onto the form of a female woman with long blue hair. Her face showed signs of obvious abuse as there was a cut just above the eye, while the other eye was darkened by a bruise. Her nose displayed dried blood, and her lip was swollen. The woman's hands were fixated over the sides of her head revealing her face to the camera."_

_ 'Keep yourself quiet, and everything will be alright," The man who was holding the camera said in a harsh voice, but the woman kept sobbing. "Did you hear me? Quit it, or you'll get more!"_

Natsuki's throat went dry as she watched as her mother was kicked in the head. Her hands began to shake as tears welled up into her eyes and spill down across her cheek.

_ "Now won't you tell the camera what's going to happen, Saeko?" The man spoke in a hushed, yet cruel voice, while kicking the woman again._

_ "Leave me alone... haven't y-yo-arrgh!" The woman screamed as the man picked up something and hit the woman with it. "Y-you sick bastard."_

_ The woman's voice was slurred and hoarse, signs that she had bit her tongue, and signs that she had been using her voice a lot. She continued to cry as the man started to become angered, and curse violently._

_ 'Since the bitch won't answer, I'm going to torture her for the camera's sake. I hope you see this, boss. This is what your money bought you. By the way, no news on the kid yet. Kruger has been keeping her secluded from the rest of the world.'_

_ The camera blurred as the man seemed to have settled the camera onto something, and then focused it towards Saeko. Soon enough the man stepped out of the bushes, and started to do exactly what he said. All the while the woman cried, and begged for the man to stop, but he didn't._

Natsuki held her face in her hands, and continued to watch, all the while weeping at the horrendous display. She could do nothing by cry as the TV finally flashed to a solid blue color, and the VCR ejected the cassette.

"Okaasan..." Natsuki cried, as she fell onto her side onto the couch, while sobbing, and cradling her head. '_Who would do this to her? Who would send me this? Okaasan, I'm sorry..._'

* * *

**_Author's Footnote:_** The chapters each will be long, I hope, and descriptive. My thanks to **Blackfang64** for betaing this for me. Please enjoy and review.


	2. The Color of Wings

**_Authors note:_** This is the second chapter. I'm giving you a cliff hanger for now. I'll update soon. This chapter is a bit of blood/guts. It gets interesting here, but will be more so in later chapters.

* * *

**_Chapter Two: The Color of Wings_**

* * *

Grabbing the back of the couch with a single sturdy hand, Natsuki raised herself up into a sitting position, while using her free hand to rub her tear stained face, which was sticky from the dried tears. _'I must've fell asleep,' _Natsuki thought as she stumbled her way into the kitchen, hoping to find something to settle her hunger.

_'A lettuce, tomato, and mayonnaise sandwich will do for now,'_ she thought as she started to prepare a short appetizer for herself. Although as soon as she went to bite into the sandwich, her cell phone rang loudly from the living room, announcing an incoming call.

"Dammit," Natsuki groaned loudly, putting the sandwich down, making her way towards her only means of distant communications. "Kuga here."

"There's been another murder," said the Fuka Police Department's chief. "I need you on the case immediately, Kuga"

"Great, Sakomizu," Natsuki complained with irritation. "That's one way to ruin my meal! Just go ahead with the bloody details!"

"Body was found in Fujino's Lingerie store," The chief said, and then paused, waiting for the reaction he knew that would come from his underling.

"Nani?!" Natsuki exclaimed loudly in obvious shock. "You mean _the store_ I buy my collection from?!"

"Yes, _that_ store," Kaiji answered. "I need you over there, Kuga. I've asked that the body remain as it is until you arrive. I'm leaving the matters in your hand. I expect a report on my desk tomorrow morning."

Natsuki stared at the phone in disbelief, as an audible click was heard through the line, signaling to the sergeant that the connection had ended from the other side. "Bloody bastard, won't even let me eat."

Shaking her head, Natsuki made her way into her bedroom, and started to dress. She had no idea how much time it would take for her to get to the crime scene, but she knew she wouldn't arrive too late.

* * *

'_Damn it, did they really have to make it so it's impossible to park?_' Natsuki growled inwardly, as she tried to maneuver her Ducati motorcycle closer to the crime scene. She had no idea what to expect of this case, nor did she know who was already present at the crime scene, yet as she parked her Ducati she became aware of the presence of Officer Midori Sugiura who was in the process of questioning an obvious employee.

"Ah, Kuga, there you are," Midori greeted walking towards Natsuki. "Minagi, and Okuzaki are inside waiting for you. Chief called a while ago and said for no one to touch anything."

Natsuki nodded grimly, and muttered "Bastard ruined my food."

"Ah, he has a tendency of doing that," Midori smirked, watching the blue-haired woman open the shop door. "Prepare yourself Kuga; it's quite a mess in there."

"Lovely!" Natsuki muttered as she made her way into the store. "A sloppy murderer is always fun."

"Heh, you'll see," called Midori as she turned her attention back to the employee. Natsuki didn't even bother in paying attention as she spotted two of her comrades looking at what appeared to be a manikin dressed in expensive underwear.

"Kuga!" Minagi Mikoto called out to the sergeant. "About time you showed up."

"Yeah, well, I had to get dressed," Natsuki briefly answered, glancing around at the dried blood which was smeared all over the floor. 'Okay so the victim was drug inside... From... ah... back entrance!' Natsuki thought to herself, as she glanced about the store looking for the body. Unfortunately though, when Natsuki's eyes began to back track the blood smears, her eyes came in focus with the manikin.

"Tell me the manikin is NOT the body!" Natsuki growled, brushing forward towards the female body. Her eyes in taking every aspect of the dead woman, immediately noticing the sunken in sockets of the woman's eyes.

"Yep," Okuzaki Akira said with a grimace. "Apparently our murderer was quite creative. The medical examiner estimated the approximate time of death was at eleven-to-twelve hours ago. It's obvious that she wasn't killed here, and the obvious cause of death... if you will come here?"

Natsuki's emerald eyes followed Akira briefly, watching the other cop move off to the right side of the body. It didn't take Natsuki long to move beside the masculine female, and look up to where the other officer was pointing.

"Decapitation?" Natsuki murmured, cataloging the information to her memory, as well as looking over the former body. The woman had what appeared to be in her early twenties at the most with bleach blond long hair. Her figure was curvaceous, and was easy to identify beneath the revealing magenta lingerie, which still bore tags. Multiple wounds could be seen along the woman's breasts, arms, legs, back, and hips. Her face was battered showing a dried bloody nose, while her lips were busted and smeared with blood. When Natsuki's eyes followed the line of the girl's neck, and shoulders, she became appalled at what she saw. 'Why is her neck so green? Are those animal bites?'

"Yeah..." Akira whispered, shaking her head. "The M.E. said that the injuries were inflicted before death."

"Oh, that's right..." Mikoto said to herself. "Let me go get her. She had something to tell ya, Kuga. Said you'd want to know"

Natsuki merely nodded, glancing towards Akira, "Did you by any chance have a look around the store for anything which would lead us to the killer? Were you able to place the tags to this shop?"

"Yeah, Midori, and I were the first ones here." Akira somberly said. "The knob on the backdoor was obviously shot open, and yeah, the tags of the clothing belong to this story. I guess someone got lazy, but looking at what the girl is wearing... eh... someone has certainly got good taste in underwear."

"Heh, tell me about it," Natsuki said glancing up at the girl once again, before hearing the front door of the store open. "Alright, did you by any chance already photograph this?"

"Done," said Akira. "Medical examiner also took copies. While looking around we also took pictures of the blood smears, and back door. Also took pictures of the tire tracks outback. We weren't able to find anything else though."

"Ah, mutt, 'bout time you got your ass here," said a woman with bright red-hair, and dark green eyes. "I've been waiting for your ass."

"Oh great..." Natsuki muttered. "Who the hell assigned you to this case, sponge head?"

"Your chief," Nao smirked. "Now, if you will pay attention, mutt... gods knows your attention span is that gnat..."

"Hey!" Natsuki shouted indignantly. "Speak for yourself. After all... how many lovers did you have this week?"

"None of your concern," Nao growled, and then pointed to the bite marks on the corpse's neck. "See those? Those aren't human teeth. Hell, they aren't dog teeth either. Looks like a damn snake got her, but what I really want you to look at is here."

Nao quickly moved to stand behind the dead woman, and pointed to the elegant branding upon the girl's back. "This is recent, I can tell due to the red mark, and swelling."

"'The... color of my ... wings'," Natsuki started to read slowly, taking her time and making sure she understood the words. "'Will be revealed. Her agenda was lacking, but her mouth has been permanently sealed.' The hell does that mean?"

"Don't know, that's your job," Nao smirked, and started to walk out. "Anyhow, I'm out of here. Don't want to catch parvo. I'll turn the report in to the chief."

"Damn her," Natsuki muttered and then glanced over to Mikoto and Akira, "Alright, call someone in here, and get this place sealed off and cleaned up."

* * *

Natsuki sighed as she glanced down at the tape she had received yesterday, _'Okaasan, I'll find you... and I'll find who did this to you... they will pay.' _One hand was holding her cell phone to her ear, while the other was turning the tape about, looking for anything that she could use to track down whoever sent her the tape.

Three rings came through the earpiece of the phone, bringing Natsuki's attention to whom she was calling. 'Pick up, you bastards,' Natsuki inwardly cursed as she waited for one of her secret contacts to pick up the phone.

"Hello?" A tired male voice called into the phone from the other end of the reception. "Kuga? You there? What do you want now?"

"Yamada," Natsuki said quietly. "I need your help."

"Where you at, and what do you need?" Yamada answered as soon as he heard the blunette's voice.

"I need someone to help me find someone," Natsuki answered. "I have a tape exposing the man's face. I want a name and address, if you don't mind?"

"You're a detective, you should be able to figure this out for yourself," Yamada grumbled.

"I've no time for this with this new homicide on my desk," Natsuki answered. "You'll come over and get this tape, yes?"

"Fine, I'll be over in an hour," The tired man agreed.

"Good." The blunette smiled slightly, and hit the green button of her cell phone, ending the call abruptly. _'Now that's taken care of... let's see about writing that report...' _As she made her way into the living room of her house, from the kitchen, Natsuki couldn't help but wonder where to begin. Just about the time as she went to sit down, Natsuki heard her cell phone begin to ring once more. _'What the... who'd call at this time of night - except me?'_

Picking up her phone from the kitchen Natsuki sighed, and answered in her typical fashion, "Kuga here, what do you want?"

"Ara... What a lovely introduction," The soft accented voice on the other end of the line breathed.

"Who are you?" The emerald eyed girl asked.

"Pardon me, Kuga-san, my name is Fujino Shizuru," The feminine voice called out from the other side of the phone. "I'm sorry to disturb you... but I wanted to know if you got your gift."

"I beg your pardon?" Natsuki asked. "Fujino... are you related to the owners of the lingerie store here in Fuka?"

"Ara, yes, I own that store as a matter of fact," Shizuru explained. "But did you like your gift? I had an assistant of mine drop it off yesterday. I hope it proved useful to you..."

"You were the one who..." Natsuki whimpered as she realized that voice on the other end was the voice of the person who had sent her the video tape.

"Indeed," Shizuru said smiling. "I have much to tell you Natsuki..."

* * *

**Author's Footnote: **I'll update more as soon as I can, just taking time to research as soon as an idea pops into my skull.


	3. Voodoo

_**Author's Note:**_ I don't have any ownership rights to the song _**Voodoo**_ by Godsmack. I just used when writing this chapter, because it made sense to. Again, I'd like to give my thanks to _**Blackfang64**_ for betaing these chapters for me. :)

* * *

_**Chapter Three: Voodoo**_

* * *

"Indeed," Shizuru said smiling. "I have much to tell you Natsuki..."

'Strange. A body was just found in your store, yet you don't care...' Natsuki thought suspiciously, as she lifted her phone from her ear, checking the cell phone's caller ID. 'Good I have her number.'

"Where did you get it?" Natsuki's voice turned into a cold growl, as she spoke into the cell phone's microphone. "Tell me, and tell me now if you had anything to do with it!"

"Ara..." The feminine voice giggled into Natsuki's ear. "Don't be so naive to think I would cause the death of one of my assistants, Nat-su-ki. As to where I got the tape... I'll not tell you who got me the tape, but I'll tell you where it came from. Searrs Medical Center. Does that sound familiar?"

Natsuki licked her lips taking in the details as it was spoken through the phone. 'My mother worked for Searrs... but the medical center demands loyalty... how could she have two jobs...? And why does she act as though she knows me?'

"What happened to the formalities, Fujino-san?" Natsuki voiced part of her thoughts, the growl was slightly gone now, and her mind was racing about this Shizuru Fujino. 'Who are you, Shizuru Fujino?'

"I don't like to be called Fujino, Natsuki," said the voice on the other end of the phone line. It was a sincere reply. "I'd prefer it if you called me Shizuru in turn. Aside from that, I've known you almost your whole entire life."

"I beg your pardon, Shizuru," Natsuki interrupted. "If it weren't for this call, I wouldn't have known your existence, until I had to question you."

"Ara," Shizuru laughed. "I've been watching you, Natsuki, keeping you safe from Searrs. I protect what is mine, after all."

"I'm not yours," interjected Natsuki in a chilling tone. "And why are you watching, and protecting me? I can do that myself. I'm a cop."

"You are mine, Natsuki." Shizuru said sternly. "I've protected you since you were a child. You were born for me. Now I've spoke more than I should, and hopefully we can continue this chit-chat some other time."

The line went dead, and Natsuki shook her head, while thinking. 'Yeah, we'll definitely talk more, Shizuru. For now I think I made you mad, Heh.'

Staring about the kitchen, Natsuki smirked, and went off into the living room. This time, she hauled the cell phone with her, preparing to make some calls to the station about facts from the crime scene. 'Yamada should be getting here soon, ah well, not that it matters, I'm up for the rest of the night working on this report.'

* * *

Smiling inside the black biker helmet, Natsuki relaxed as she easily pushed her bike up to the speed passed ninety. She wasn't really eager to get to the Police station, but she was enjoying the freedom she felt on her Ducati. Freedom, it was something she rarely got after entering college. Her life has been urged into the fast-lane of paperwork, and stress, yet no one knew it but Kruger. The older woman had merely laughed at Natsuki, when the younger woman mentioned that her job came with more book work than a librarian ever had to deal with.

Manipulating her bike into a series of turns, in a break-neck speed, Natsuki allowed her mind to drift over the events of the previous night. Yamada had come as expected, and picked up the tape. He voiced no complaints in the process, just asked Natsuki if she were alright. The blue-haired woman merely laughed at him, and said, "I'm never alright. My job is looking at dead people, and trying to find out who killed them."

Yamada shrugged, and asked Natsuki what the tape was about. In detail she told him it was about her mother, and she desperately wanted to track down the man who was in the video. She also asked him to gather any information on the Searrs Medical Center. All to which he agreed to do, mumbling that Natsuki would be heavily charged for it. The blunette laughed, and muttered, "Send the bill to Kruger."

Natsuki gritted her teeth as she thought of the video's contents again. She was looking forward to meeting the bastard who had tortured her okaasan. Indeed, it was now a dream for her, an obsession, and she was more than willing to give into it. Her mind raced through the various scenarios of what would happen if she found the cruel-hearted man, and as her mind did so, she couldn't help but grin at each. 'You're mine, asshole, just wait until I get your name.'

Natsuki allowed her mind to venture back onto the road and noticed that she was getting closer to the station, but that didn't slow her down any bit. This road was etched onto the back of her hand; she knew it by every bump, every turn, and every pothole.

Blinking rapidly, though, Natsuki soon felt as if someone had wrapped their arms around her waist. A pair of firm breasts were pressed against her back, and the warmth between the person's legs could be felt against her rear. It was an intimate feeling, Natsuki soon realized, someone was holding her as if they were holding their lover, ensuring to press every inch of their body against Natsuki.

Beside her ear, Natsuki could hear a soft inhuman voice singing to her in English. A song that Natsuki was familiar with; in fact it was one of her favorites. The accented inhuman voice could actually sing quite well, Natsuki realized as she focused onto the lyrics.

"I'm not the one whose so far away,

When I feel the snake bite enter my veins.

Never did I wanna be here again,

And I don't remember why I came."

The last bit of the verse sent shivers coursing down the length of the blunette's back, making her quickly turn and look for the person who had somehow managed to get on the back of her bike. When she saw nothing, Natsuki's eyes widen with shock before she exclaimed, "What the fuck?!"

Having no time to concentrate on what just had happened, Natsuki turned around to concentrate on the road, only to find it too late. Her bike was heading towards another vehicle, a large silver S.U.V. There was no time for her to maneuver the bike in a different direction; there was only enough time for her to think, 'Oh shit this is going to hurt.'

* * *

Natsuki groaned as she tried to open her eyes. She could hear, that was a good sign, and her sight was slightly blurry. The taste of blood was thick in her mouth, making Natsuki worry slightly, as she tried to take in her surroundings. She wasn't at the hospital, that was for sure, but rather she was at the scene of the accident. 'Where are the ambulances?'

"...She should be taken to the hospital... look at her!" A male voice argued loudly, although Natsuki couldn't make out the rest of his words.

"Ara, you are right," A familiar voice accepted. Looking over towards the two arguing, Natsuki could make out the figure of a beautiful luscious brunette, and the figure of a tall black-haired man. 'Shizuru Fujino? Is that you?'

As if the brunette had heard Natsuki, she quickly moved towards the figure on the ground somehow managing to keep all her limbs moving in a single fluid motion. Blood-red eyes gazed down into emeralds, as Shizuru smiled slightly, taking hold of the blue-haired woman's hand.

"Don't move, you're hurt" Shizuru murmured in a soft tone. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Natsuki's eyes widen as she listened to the emphasis of hospital. 'Oh no you're not,' Natsuki thought as she tried to voice a protest, only to find that the light-brown haired woman had placed a hand over her mouth. "Don't try to talk either, dear. Now close your eyes and get some rest, you must be in a lot of pain."

'Yeah...' Natsuki said staring into the entrancing eyes above her. 'Rest... pain.... What? No... I can't go to sleep! This woman wants to take me somewhere which is NOT a hospital, damnit!'

"Ara, you fight me so hard..." The voice above whispered loud enough so that Natsuki could only hear. "Now, sleep."

Natsuki's eyes began to drift to a close, all the while her mind began to display images of a peaceful valley filled with beautiful flowers. Images of deer sprinting through the valley, and the sound of her mother singing a lullaby. It didn't take long for Natsuki to do just that, forcefully allowing the brunette to have her way.

* * *

"I'm sorry, my Natsuki," Shizuru whispered as she picked up limp, sleeping figure of the blue-haired woman. "I can't let you go getting yourself killed."

* * *

_**Author's footnote: **_I don't care for the size of this, but the next chapter will most definitely be longer.


	4. Blood and Violet

_**Author's Note: **_Here's chapter four. Some gore parts in this. Some conversations in this chapter are telepathic.

* * *

**_Chapter Four: Blood and Violet_**

* * *

It was almost as if she were in a haze, as her eyes couldn't focus enough to let her make out things about her. Along with her eyes, her ears were also uncooperative, allowing her to hear only the loudest of sounds. When she tried to talk, she found herself speaking incoherently. The rest of her body was uncooperative as well; she could feel sensations of hot, cold, or the faintest touch against any part of her body, but she didn't have any sort of strength to perform a simple task of sitting up, or even moving her arm to grab hold of something. '_Am I drugged?_' Natsuki wondered, as she closed her eyes. Recalling the events of the accident, Natsuki inwardly frowned. '_I should be in pain... Why aren't I? Pain-killers aren't that good._'

The young detective sighed inwardly, blinking rapidly as if trying to make her eye sight focus. It worked, allowing Natsuki to make out things around her, but not enough to let her see clearly. '_Where am I?_' She was surrounded by lavish furnishings. The room she was in was painted to a violet color that Natsuki could make out. Cherry wood furniture was geometrically placed about the room, making sure not to clutter the space.

'I have to get out of here...' Natsuki's mind rationed as she recalled the woman from the accident. '_Where did she take me? This is no hospital... I knew it!_' Again, an inward sigh came from Natsuki, as she once more tried to lift herself up into a sitting position. Her deep voice let out a groan, as she focused all of her strength into her arms and back, and while it may have seemed to Natsuki that she was taking forever in doing this very simple task, it merely took a few moments for her body to answer her command, and sit up. She slumped forward as soon as she was sitting; groaning again, as she felt pain etch it's way into her back. '_Damn, so that's where it is.._.' Natsuki thought cursing herself.

The blunette sighed, as she felt the sensation of something warm rubbing her back. She was unsure of what it was, but she knew she couldn't turn to see it, as she had used all of her strength just to sit up onto the bed she was resting in. The sensation began to form a massaging technique to Natsuki's back, easing the pain, yet making Natsuki panic slightly. '_What's going on? Damnit, whose doing this to me!?_' She felt something - _'Fingers?_' - Brush through the long strands of her cobalt hair, brushing it aside, while gently stroking the back of her head. It was a tender caress she was receiving, Natsuki was able to realize, due to the gentle, yet firm pressure that was being placed against her back, and her head. Something moist was then pressed against the side of her neck in another caress, which soon turned into something suckling the spot on her neck.

'_Stop it!_' Natsuki's mind screamed, as her voice went up into protest as well. Her mouth making no sound that was understandable. '_What is wrong with me?'_ She then thought sadly, depressed at her weakened state, and scared. By now the moist pressure was gone, and she could feel someone playing with her hair once more.

"_Calm down, Natsuki,_" A voice sounded in her head, making Natsuki freeze. She recognized the voice as Shizuru Fujino's, and in a quick thought wondered how the voice got there. '_Surely, I'm not insane! I'm NOT insane, damnit!_' Her heart beat picked up, as she tried to figure out where the voice came from, knowing for a fact that her ears were unresponsive.

"_Relax, my Natsuki_," The voice ordered, making Natsuki slightly dizzy, making her want to comply to the order, yet there was a nagging feeling in the back of the blunette's mind that she shouldn't, that the feeling was fake. '_Just like I was put to sleep..._' Natsuki felt arms being slipped around her, and her body being drawled back against another's. The embrace was warm, and Natsuki's body relaxed into it, despite her mind's reasoning not to, yet there was another part of Natsuki's mind, a part Natsuki recognized as strictly her own, that wanted her to relax. As naive as it sounded to Natsuki, she found the reasoning in that thought somewhat sound.

She sighed inwardly again, letting out a whimper as her head began to slightly throb, a sure sign of a headache making its entrance. Natsuki felt the pressure of lips against her left temple, and heard the accented feminine voice once more in her mind, "_I wouldn't harm you, Natsuki..._" There was a slight pause before the voice amended, "_I had to stop you... You are too naive to attempt to do this all alone._"

'_Naive my ass!_' Natsuki's mind growled. 'T_hey will pay for what they did to my mother!_' There was a chuckling sound inside of her head, one that made Natsuki feel slightly insulted, but before Natsuki could take offense, she felt herself being drawn tighter to the figure that was holding her protectively.

"_Do not take offense, my Natsuki._" The voice purred softly. "_But there are powers at play here. Powers you don't even know about. Ara, I'll leave those conversations left for later. For now, I'll enjoy holding you._"

'_You are the most confusing voice that has ever entered my damned head!_' Natsuki growled inwardly. '_How the hell did you get here anyways?_'

'_Thank you, Natsuki,_" The voice laughed softly. "_Though with the way your thought pattern is, I doubt I'm the most confusing! And as I said about the powers... it's saved for a later conversation, ne?_"

'_Why can't I do anything? Why am I so weak?_' Natsuki asked, trying to ignore the thought of her actually going insane. 'T_alking to voices inside my head... yeah that makes me sane._' Shizuru's voice laughed again inside of Natsuki's head, while the blunette felt the arm around her squeeze about her lovingly.

"_Natsuki was in a bad accident,_" Shizuru answered. "_Natsuki was in pain, so I made Natsuki's pain go away with some special medicine. Although Natsuki's mind pattern is overworked, she is not insane._"

'_Oh... so I am drugged._' It was more of a statement than a question which got her a pat on the back. Natsuki smiled then as she thought of something, '_Well, that's refreshing. When the drugs are gone will you go away?_'

'_No, my Natsuki_,' Shizuru laughed at the hopeful sound the thought she had heard from the blunette's thoughts. "_I'll never leave my Natsuki. Natsuki must understand that I have every intention of protecting her, and making sure that she is mine._"

Natsuki sighed inwardly, '_I'm not yours. I belong to no one._' The woman holding her shock with a slight chuckle, as Natsuki felt something nuzzling it's way into her hair. '_Why am I acting like this? I should be disturbed or something... This calmness, where is it coming from?_'

"_I will not go into another pointless fight with Natsuki_," Shizuru said with an authoritative voice. "_She is mine, and that's all that matters. Natsuki knows she is mine, and that's why she is calm. I want Natsuki to sleep now._"

'_I don't want to sleep._' Natsuki argued. '_I want to know where I am, and what's going on._' She could now feel the woman moving beneath her, moving away, but for some odd reason, Natsuki didn't want her to leave. The feeling made Natsuki's lip jut out slightly into a pout, which Shizuru gladly took notice of, "_Ara, such a delightful pout Natsuki, but you really need to sleep. I will be back after I take care of some disturbing matters. Now listen to me, and go to sleep, ne?_"

Natsuki had no choice in the matter, she felt her eyelids growing heavy, and felt her body relax as if on cue to Shizuru's words. The last thought that had entered Natsuki's mind, before she fell into a peaceful slumber was, '_What are you doing to me?_'

* * *

"It is as you had wished, Mistress," Yukino murmured walking behind the brunette woman. "Searrs Agents are scattered about now, searching for the rogue Katakoutai."

"Ara, so soon," Shizuru breathed, and then smiled. "Have you any word as to where they are keeping Natsuki's mother?"

Yukino merely shook her head, looking down at the ground. Her heart beat fluttered as she heard Shizuru's inhuman hiss. Fear coarse through her veins as she thought of what the brunette would do to her, since she had failed her previous mission. The small humanoid had seen her Mistress in action before. She had seen Shizuru's other side, as the brunette's jaws locked around her victim. Needless to say, Yukino was deathly afraid of the same fate happening to her.

"Do not worry so, Kikukawa-san." Shizuru murmured, glancing back at the small inhuman that followed her. "You may be my slave, but I've no intention of ever harming you... Unless you harm Natsuki. Aside from that, I don't think Haruka-chan would like it much if I hurt you."

"Y-yes... Mistress..." Yukino managed to whimper at the mention of Haruka. Inside she felt a slight pain at the mention of her beloved's name, and yearned to see the half-human again.

"Keep researching, try and find Saeko, also find Kruger and bring her here Kikukawa-san," Shizuru finally ended the conversation as she continued to walk through the mansion which was her temporary home for now.

"As you wish, Mistress." Yukino murmured, before turning to do as she had been bided, all the while praying for something to keep Natsuki's mother safe.

* * *

_**Fuka Police Department**_

* * *

"Where the hell is Kuga?" The Chief bellowed loudly, as he held a plastic black phone up to his ear. "Damn woman's cellphone is turned off. Anyone heard from her?"

Minagi Mikoto shook her head sadly, "No, but your not going to like what I have to tell you."

"Speak, damnit!" Kaiji growled slamming his heavy fist onto the desk while looking at his underling through the spectacles on his face.

"Her bike was picked up yesterday by a local tow company. Apparently Kuga was in a bad accident..." Mikoto started looking dead into the Chief's eyes, watching as the man's eyes widened considerably with concern.

"Is she alright?" He demanded instantly, slamming his hand down, again onto the desk.

"We... don't know," Akira shrugged. "Due to the police report on the accident, Kuga flew head on into an incoming car. When the police arrived there to report the accident, Kuga was gone with a mysterious stranger who "took" her to the hospital. The bike was rammed right underneath of the car. It's hard to believe Kuga is still alive from the way her bike currently looks."

"Wait a minute," Kaiji said interrupting the masculine female. "You mean to tell me that Kuga is not at any hospital?"

"Correct, Chief," Mikoto answered. "We checked the records but there's no record of a Kuga Natsuki being accepted to any for an accident."

"Any idea who the stranger was?" Kaiji asked, watching both of the female cops before him shake their head in answer. "Great... Find her, now."

* * *

_**The Kruger Mansion**_

* * *

Kruger sighed as she waited by the phone; her niece had yet to even try to call her. '_Where is that girl?_' A call had came earlier from the police department looking for Natsuki's whereabouts. Kruger honestly didn't know where Natsuki was, but nevertheless, she was expecting a call from the girl. Worry etched its way onto the old woman's forehead, making her wonder if it was wise to let Natsuki out into the public. 'T_here are so many secrets that I've been keeping from you, little one._'

A loud knocking came from the door to her study, making Kruger glance up momentarily. '_Strange, I dismissed the maids already_.' Kruger was a cautious woman, too many mistakes from the past had taught her to be careful in all situations. Pulling out the drawer to her desk, Kruger rested her hand inside upon a small metallic object, as she bid the person at the door to enter.

"Pardon the interruption," The inhuman voice of Yukino uttered as she walked into the study in her revealed form - the form of a humanoid deer, armed with an emerald tanto. "But my mistress wishes your presence."

Blue eyes fixed onto jaded green ones, as a light blue aura rose from Kruger's body which seemed to be altering the human form beneath it. She sighed, feeling a tingling sensation ripple across her body. Fur was covering the length of her arms; her face was expanding, along with her ears. It wasn't long until Kruger's wolf-like form turned to approach the intruder at the door.

"You will have to fight me first," Kruger insisted with a canine snarl coming from her muzzle. "Who is your Mistress, and where is Natsuki?"

Yukino's eyes widened as she took a step back slightly from the approaching white wolf, "My Mistress will explain everything to you. Please just let me take you to her... She has no intention of har-."

"Is that right?" Kruger growled viscously. "Then why is she keeping Natsuki from her kin?"

"Mistress did it for the young one's safety!" Yukino argued. "Natsuki was going after Searrs alone!"

Kruger halted in her steps and stared at Yukino, her face one of shock. "Natsuki knows?"

"Y-yes!" Yukino mustered out, feeling her heart beating rapidly. "She just found out... Please let my mistress explain..."

* * *

_**Searrs Medical Center**_

* * *

"Damnit!" John Smith cursed as he looked about at his agents. "What do you mean she disappeared?"

"She j-just did, boss..." One of the agents stammered. "Even the cops can't find her."

"Find her!" John Smith then ordered. "Find me Natsuki Kuga!"

* * *

**_Searrs Medical Center: Basement_**

* * *

A loud scream from a woman could be heard within the hallways, making a few members of the staff, and visitors run towards that woman to see what the problem was. When they finally met up with the woman, they could do nothing but gape in horror at the site before them, as figure hung down from a velvet scarf which was smattered with blood.

The dead body was that of a male; his eyes and intestines had been torn from his body and left on the ground. The male's jaw was also detached from the body, and rested onto the ground, leaving his corpse to leak a pool of blood beneath him. Scratches and bite marks were seen across the man's neck and face, while his legs appeared to be half way removed. It was obvious that this man had died in severe pain, but who or what could do such a thing?

"Someone... call the cops!" One man yelled as he tried his best to turn his gaze from the disgusting sight that rested before him, while he could hear the sounds of puking from someone beside him.

* * *

_**Auther's Footnote:**_ I had to literally restrain myself from putting "too" much into this chapter. I found my self deleting repeatedly what I had written figuring it'd give too much away, but as you see things are starting to build further. I hope you enjoy, and it keeps you in suspense. :)


	5. The Fang and the Claw

**_Author's Note:_** Sense I wasn't pleased with the previous "Chapter 5", I redid it. Hope this one is better. Again, Katakoutai, due to the website I visited, is the combined Japanese words of Kata, (shape), Koutai, (shift). I apologize for the other chapter, it seriously bugged the hell out of me, and it probably did to my readers as well.

* * *

_**Chapter Five: The Fang and the Claw**_

* * *

'_Now, I'm going to get answers_,' a blue-haired woman thought as she struggled get herself free from the thick coverings that surrounded her body. Frustration made its presence known to her, as she soon started to growl loudly, cursing the blankets which she somehow got tangled up in during her sleep. After a few moments of struggling with the magenta blankets, Natsuki soon found herself on the ground, landing with a soft thud. The impact with the ground stirred her wounds into making angry protests of pain, as she bit her lip to keep from crying out. It took a few moments before the detective could rise to her feet, and when she finally did, it took even longer then that, for her to ease her expression into a relaxed one, instead of the grimace which had etched its way onto her face due to the pain she was feeling.

Manipulating her feet across the plush black velvet carpeting, Natsuki took her time searching the room, looking for her belongings. When she had finished her search, the young detective found nothing - not even her clothes. Wearing nothing but a blue silk nightgown which revealed more than it hid, Natsuki slipped out of the bedroom, doing as much as she could to be discreet. The cherry wood door were obviously oiled, as they gave away no creak, as Natsuki both opened the door, and then closed it behind her.

Finding herself in a narrow corridor, Natsuki observed everything about her, trying to determine the right direction in which she should progress in. Fortunately for Natsuki, she couldn't hear, or see anyone approaching, leaving her enough time to glance around the luxurious furnishings that had been placed about in an intriguing design. The cold marble floor beneath her feet offered no design only to add color to the maroon colored walls which were decorated with various paintings, and pictures. Although, Natsuki didn't hear, or see anyone about, a voice made its presence known within her mind, causing her to freeze slightly.

"**_Ara, Natsuki should not be out of bed_**," It was a scolding, and serious tone which made Natsuki involuntarily gulp, as her eyes looked about herself once more nervously. She felt like a child who had just stolen a cookie from the cookie jar, yet she couldn't figure out why she was feeling this way. The brunette had no power, or control over her. Hell, she didn't even know the other woman, yet still she felt properly scolded, yet not enough to correct the situation.

"**_Natsuki,_**" The voice hissed giving a second warning, making the hair on the blunette's neck stand straight up, yet stubbornness kept Natsuki were she was, while a soft growling came from her throat. She was not about to jump, just because someone told her too. She wanted out of this place, and she wanted her weapons, but most of all, she wanted her mother, and answers. The rebel detective wanted to do things her way, and not be forced by someone to do it their way.

Natsuki snorted, as she glanced about herself, looking for a means to get out of the building. She was, by no means, fully capable of protecting herself. Her guns were gone, she was injured, and her clothing offered her no protection, nor covering for accurate combat. Her eyes focused on the windows nearby, and went to peek out them. It was a two story jump, Natsuki realized, she could make it, but it'd make her injuries hurt until the point of passing out. Sucking air through her teeth, Natsuki glanced around her current location, and quickly making sure that no one was near her. Unfortunately for Natsuki, there was someone near her, or rather hastily approaching Natsuki, and it didn't take the detective long to identify who that person was. Shizuru's blood red eyes were locked onto emerald, as her face was etched into a stern look.

It was quite frightening, Natsuki quickly realized, that this figure who was approaching her, was quite powerful, while Natsuki was almost close to defenseless. Natsuki was never one to admit that she was afraid, nor was she one to coward away from something, yet for the first time in her life, Natsuki felt the overpowering need to run, as Shizuru's figure moved closer to hers. She was like a deer caught in headlights, unable to move, but only watch as the crimson-eyed woman made her way to stand before the blunette.

'_Oh **fuck **this!_' Natsuki thought, disgusted, and angry with herself. '_I'm** not **helpless, damnit! I'm** not **weak!'_ A grimace had etched way onto Natsuki's face, while heat flooded her cheeks from her anger. Determined not to give into the intimidating figure before her, Natsuki took in a deep breathe of air, and narrowed her eyes.

"Natsuki's language is quite foul," Shizuru commented, standing right before the blunette. "I wonder where she acquired such distasteful words? But that doesn't matter, at the moment..."

Shizuru smirked as she wrapped both of her arms about the detective's waist, all the while stepping closer to the blunette to press her full figure against Natsuki's own. Natsuki soon felt the woman lean further against her, while Shizuru's lips brushed against her flushed cheeks. Although the gesture was tender, Shizuru's voice was not, "Natsuki needs to be_ in _bed."

Before Natsuki could respond, she felt the woman lower herself, while the arms about her waist loosened their grip. She felt one arm slip behind her knees, while the other arm kept contact with her waist, and it wasn't long before Natsuki felt herself being lifted up. Natsuki squealed as she realized what was happening, and started damning herself for not paying closer attention. A growl then escaped her lips as the detective struggled to be put down, but Shizuru was relentless, as she carried the growling woman back towards the room in which the blunette had tried to escape.

"Damnit!! Put me down!" Natsuki nearly roared as she struggled to get out of the grasp of the crimson-eyed woman. Her fists clenched together, as her flush darkened, moving its way down to her neck.

"Ara, is Natsuki mad?" Shizuru asked with a teasing smile. "Now she must know how I feel every time Natsuki denies, and disobeys me, but I predict Natsuki will be madder once I am done properly punishing her."

"You will do no such thing!" Natsuki gritted out, as Shizuru unceremoniously dropped Natsuki onto the bed. Again, Natsuki's body was jolted, and the pain of Natsuki's injuries made itself known. Natsuki hadn't expected that she would be dropped, no, she was too consumed with her anger, and as such she was unable to guard her expression, so as soon as she felt the pain, a soft groan escaped her lips, whilst a look of pain creased the blunette's face. It took a few moments before Natsuki could regain control over the pain, and eases her expression back into a relaxed one, all the while she became slightly aware of the cold hand which was holding her own.

"Natsuki, I'm sorry..." Shizuru apologized softly, as her thumb massaged circles into the top of the blunette's hand. "I hadn't realized that your back hadn't healed yet... If I did, I wouldn't have been so careless."

The young woman merely grunted in response to the apology, her emerald orbs looking once more into the blood colored eyes of Shizuru. Sincerity was displayed in Shizuru's eyes confusing Natsuki slightly, making her more curious of the woman who sat before her. Taking a deep breathe of air, Natsuki spoke with a steady voice, "Can you tell me where I am injured, and how bad? Whatever it is you've been giving me... it's keeping the pain away to a point of not existing that is until my body is shaken..."

Shizuru tilted her head towards Natsuki, and then spoke softly: "Are you sure you wish to know Natsuki? Because when I brought you here, you were on the brink of death itself."

Emerald eyes widen in shock, while the color of her face turned to a ghostly white, "I-it couldn't have been that bad. I don't remember any pain from when I woke up briefly... j-just blood."

Shizuru smiled sadly, moving a hand to cup the detective's pale cheek, "I kept away the pain, and protected my Natsuki from it. When I arrived at the accident, Natsuki, your bike was crushed under the other car. Natsuki was also under the car pinned down by her bike. I believe Natsuki doesn't wish to know how I got her out..."

"Jesus..." Natsuki murmured realizing that she should be in truth, dead. Her eyes kept locked onto the figure before unsure of whether to call Shizuru her savior, or kidnapper. '_Wait... if... I'm supposed to be dead... how am I not?_'

"Ara," Shizuru chuckled softly. "Natsuki doesn't know what powers are at play here. Although Natsuki's body helped in the rapid healing... it took time for me to heal her spinal cord... and to make sure the holes in her lungs were repaired. But that's not all... Natsuki was nearly severed into two."

"W-what?" Natsuki exclaimed, and then continued in a whisper. "How is this possible? H-how am I walking around... how come there is... how?!"

"Natsuki is cute when she stutters," Shizuru smiled leaning down to place a soft kiss upon Natsuki's nose. The younger woman blushed slightly, becoming irritated, but as soon as she was about to say something, Shizuru's hand moved from the blunette's cheeks, and rested itself onto the detective's mouth. "It seems that Natsuki is impatient... I will explain it, although I wish she could wait."

Natsuki growled softly, and waited for the woman to explain what the hell was going on. 'Why am I involved in this?' Natsuki thought bitterly, deciding to keep her mouth shut for the time being, and just listen.

* * *

"Natsuki is here..." Kruger stated looking around the lavish mansion before her. She and the young deer were within a massive hallway, in which Yukino was leading Kruger somewhere. "I can hear her thoughts... she's confused, and angry."

"Ah... y-yes," Yukino stammered. "She is here... Mistress has been healing her, from the accident."

"Accident?" Kruger snarled. "What happened? Tell me _now_!"

"Mistress found Kuga-san pinned beneath her bike and another car..." Yukino gushed out, hoping to appease the older female. "Kuga-san was nearly dead when Mistress found her... but Mistress healed the young one."

'_Please don't let her get mad..._' Yukino thought timidly, afraid of the woman's wrath, yet at the same time she was willing to fight the older wolf if she needed to. A familiar presence made itself known to Yukino, making the humanoid deer relax slightly. '_Haruka-chan..._'

"Where the muck is that snake!?" Haruka roared making herself be known to both Yukino, and Kruger. The loud woman was in her dashing altered form, Yukino realized, and smiled brightly. The sight of the humanoid lion made Yukino's heart swell.

"Haruka-chan... please!" Yukino pleaded. "The Mistress will be upset."

"Like I dare!" Haruka snorted, and then took notice of the human standing beside the small woman. "Kruger?! Nani!?"

Flicking her blue hair to the side, Kruger merely smirked at the loud mouth lion, "Quiet yourself Suzushiro-san. I'm not here to get a headache."

The lion's eyes widened before doing as instructed, while Yukino smiled. Although Haruka didn't care about who heard her or not, she respected Kruger, and it was no surprise that the lion obeyed.

"Take me to Natsuki," Kruger said turning to Yukino. "I have to explain to the young one.'

Yukino smiled, and then nodded; she was glad that Kruger's anger had calmed down, and even more glad that Haruka was present, yet quieter. '_Poor Haruka-chan, I'll make it up to her later_.'

* * *

Emerald eyes were fixated onto those of rubies, with a expression mixed of curiosity, and determination. In all honesty, she had no idea what kind of explanation she would get. Although, Natsuki was no at the point that she was willing believe anything, with what she had recently been put through. Natsuki was laid back against against multiple pillows, while the brunette sat on the side of the bed.

"Ara, where to begin?" Shizuru said, expressing her thoughts, as her head tilted to the side. "Well, how about what we are, ne?"

"You mean what you are, right?" Natsuki dead-panned.

Shizuru chuckled, and patted the blunette's head. It took her a moment to cease her chuckles, and then speak. "I am a _katakoutai_, Natsuki, and so are you."

Natsuki scoffed, while putting her arms over her chest, "How do you figure that out, hm? I'm an ordinary human, well, not ordinary due to the hell I've been put through."

"All in due time, Natsuki," Shizuru explained softly, trying to ease down Natsuki's impatience. "We are not human, Natsuki. Though when we are human when we are born, we are not. As our name explains, we are shape shifters, and we are a very ancient race."

The young detective's brow furrowed, whilst speaking aloud her thoughts: "So your saying the form I'm seeing you in now, is not your true form?"

"Exactly," Shizuru nodded. "Hmm... I'm not so sure if you would want to see my other form, just yet Natsuki. It's quite intimidating... but my other form is that of a viper."

Natsuki's eyebrow raised, "A snake? Your other forms are animals?"

"Yes, Natsuki," Shizuru grinned, while a mischievous glint took up residence within her ruby colored eyes. "Although not the type of animal you are thinking about. Have you ever seen a _snake_ on two-legs, Natsuki? One that stood upright raising to be about six feet tall?"

"A big ass anthromorphic snake?" Natsuki asked, shivering at the mental image of such in her mind. "No, and thank god I have not."

"You will soon, my Natsuki," Shizuru assured, giggling at the blue haired girl. "Now let me explain this,_ katakoutai_ have no relations with the group of humans who proclaim themselves "furry". We tend to keep ourselves out of public eye, and conduct our affairs in a discrete manner."

"I somehow managed to figure that out," Natsuki smirked.

"I know, but I needed to confirm it to your ears," The brunette explained. "Anyhow, we've managed to get far off topic from my original explanation... Let's see where was I? Ah, yes... as I was saying, we are an old race, and have accumulated myths and legends of our own. No one is precisely sure how we exist, yet there are old legends that say we were created by the Gods themselves, and were created to act as Their Wrath."

"You don't believe that, do you?" Natsuki questioned, her mouth curved into a smirk. "'Cause there's no way possible, that I can believe that."

"No, I honestly don't," Shizuru said softly, and patted Natsuki's head. "But that's another story, for later. Right now, I want to give you the information you seek, well not all of it."

"Why not all of it?" Natsuki demanded then.

"Because it's not my place to tell you," Shizuru explained allowing her hand to cup hold of Natsuki's cheek. "Now let me continue my story, before we are interrupted, ne?"

Natsuki shrugged, and closed her mouth. '_Getting something was better than nothing, I suppose.'_

"Good puppy," Shizuru teased. "Our race consists of both female, and male, obviously, yet our males cannot reproduce a _katakoutai_. Only the females can do it."

"Good population control, that," Natsuki commented, amused.

"Most definitely," The_ katakoutai_ agreed, yet lacking the humor. "It's nature's way of making sure we don't become overpopulated. A female can breed with a human, and produce a _katakoutai_... if a male were to do the same, the child would be human. It's our maternal bloodline, though, that depicts what our other form is. For instance, as my mother's form was that of a viper, so is mine."

"So your stuck with a human, and snake form?" Natsuki questioned.

"Precisely that," Shizuru nodded, and then giggled as she listened to Natsuki's thoughts. "Ara, my other form is not that bad, Natsuki!"

"Stop reading my damned mind!" Natsuki growled, cheeks growing flushed with embarrassment.

"No." Shizuru dead-panned.

"No?"

"No!" Shizuru spoke sternly. "I have to make sure that Natsuki understands this - it's important."

Natsuki sighed, realizing that she wouldn't be able to stop the brunette from invading her head. Although she was irritated with her privacy being invaded, Natsuki knew that there was no harm in it. Although, that thought was soon interrupted, as she felt the katakoutai move closer to her. It wasn't long before Shizuru's arms wrapped around Natsuki, pulling the detective against her in a warm embrace. '_The hell?_' Natsuki growled. '_Let me go!_'

"_**Never**_," The soft feminine voice dead-panned inside of her head.

'_You are frustrating as hell!_' Natsuki grunted, giving up the fight, while the brunette's mental voice laughed heartily.

"Ara, I remember the day, Natsuki was born." Shizuru said out loud, smiling as if in thought. "I was there, did you know that?"

"You were?!" Natsuki exclaimed, shocked. "How the hell?"

"Yes, I was there," Shizuru giggled, pleased that she was able to change the subject, back to the explanation. "I remember holding baby Natsuki, and remember looking at the mark that made her a _katakoutai_."

"Mark?" Natsuki said, her face scrunching up in confusion.

"A circular symbol with a dot in the center," The brunette explained. "I've seen it twice, you know? When I was healing you, and when you were a mere infant. It's on your lower, left back, Natsuki. I'm sure you know about it."

Again heat flooded to Natsuki's cheeks, but she didn't say anything, figuring it wise to keep her mouth shut.

"Ara!" The brunette giggled again. "Natsuki does know about it. You see, that's how we are able to determine if a child is a _katakoutai_ or not. When a child is born, it looks like a birthmark, while when the child hits the age of puberty, the mark turns solid black. When a child _katakoutai_ enters the age of maturity, their mark changes color again, becoming solid white."

'_Is that so?_' Natsuki's inner voice spoke in a slightly defeated tone. '_My mark did just that..._'

"I know, Natsuki," Shizuru said kindly. "Mine did as well. When the mark changes color, it merely means that you are entering into a new stage of life. Childhood, puberty, and maturity. At puberty, most _katakoutai_ begin to learn about what they are, and at the age of maturity, they begin to learn about their powers. You were never able to learn, Natsuki, because your mother was robbed from you."

"What does my mother have to do with learning?" Natsuki mumbled softly.

"As our _katakoutai_ gene comes from the maternal blood," The older woman explained. "It's the mother that has to teach her child to use their powers. It's a tradition amongst our race, Natsuki."

"I see." Natsuki said nodding.

"Kruger-san probably could've taught you," Shizuru said gently. "But I don't think she wanted to interfere with the bond between you, and your mother."

"Kruger is one of you?" Natsuki's brow raised, eyes widening in shock.

"Ara, yes..." Shizuru said, nodding. "She is one of _us_. She is a highly respected individual, and is almost as old as I am, although she prefers to keep to herself."

"I wonder why she never told me..." Natsuki said in a dejected tone.

"She would have, Natsuki, eventually." Shizuru said. "She is like Natsuki in many ways, and probably was unsure of how to approach the subject. She also could've kept it from you to keep you safe, Natsuki."

Natsuki shrugged, but offered a nod in turn. The blunette would have to have a long talk with her aunt in the future, in order to understand everything, yet for now, Natsuki waited for Shizuru to continue.

"Now let me explain our special abilities," The brunette said then, snuggling closer to the blunette. "As long as we don't take on extensive damage, Natsuki, we are almost immune to death itself. We don't get sick, neither does our bodies react to poison... At the age of twenty-five, our bodies some how stop aging. Again, I'm not sure why."

"So then how old are you?" The blunette asked, while trying to push Shizuru's arms away from her, yet she didn't have much success in that.

"Three hundred, and twenty-eight years old," The brunette answered sincerely.

"Holy shit!" Natsuki exclaimed. "No fucking way!"

"Watch your language, Natsuki!" Shizuru scolded softly. "I do not lie, neither."

"I-I didn't say you were!" Natsuki amended. "B-but.."

The older woman giggled, nuzzling her nose into Natsuki's neck, making the blunette's face turn red once more, "Natsuki is cute when she stutters."

"Shut up!" The detective growled.

"She is, but she needs to know all of our abilities." The brunette explained. "_Katakoutai_ are very strong, Natsuki, and very agile. We also heal a lot faster than humans. I'm sure you've noticed such by now, haven't you? If you haven't I would be surprised."

Natsuki shrugged, and said, "I guess."

"We also have the ability to read minds, mind control, and communicate telepathically," Shizuru continued once she heard Natsuki's voice. "But unless you are instructed, and have mastered the technique, it's pretty much useless. We are also skilled in healing, and invisibility. Though we are not a race of unlimited powers. We do have a point of exertion, as every power we use comes with a price."

"So you can't just run around doing impossible feats without tiring?" Natsuki said.

"No, we can't..." Shizuru paused, seeming to become slightly saddened. "If it weren't for Yukino the night of the accident, my Natsuki would've died. Each time I used my powers to heal you, I became weak, and needed rest. When I rested, Yukino took over and healed you as much as she could. Katakoutai's tire fast, if they use their powers, but if they don't use their powers... they can go on without sleep for weeks."

"I see..." Natsuki murmured, as Shizuru's grip around Natsuki tightened.

"I'm sorry I made my Natsuki hurt," Shizuru whispered. "I did not foresee the impact of the crash happening."

"So you _were_ behind it," The blunette smirked.

"Yes," The soft voiced brunette admitted. "But I had to make sure Natsuki didn't get herself killed."

"I guess I can't do this all alone then," Natsuki whispered. "I can't save my mother."

"Nonsense," Shizuru appeased. "I'm going to help Natsuki get her revenge, and rescue her mother. If it makes my Natsuki happy, then I will do it."

Natsuki didn't respond, as she felt a twinkle of sadness fill her chest. For the first time in her life, the young rebel realized that she was helpless, and needed someone to help her. Her pride was wounded, and was slowly leaking blood, as she realized that she would need to depend on someone.

"Natsuki ikezu..." Shizuru whispered gripping the blunette tighter. "She should not feel so sad, and helpless. Not when exciting things are going to happen soon. Natsuki will have her mother."

Again, Natsuki didn't responded, but tears rolled down her eyes as she thought about her okaasan. She hadn't really had time to think about the information about her mother, but the proof that Saeko was alive made Natsuki's heart feel lighter, and made her feel hopeful. '_I miss you, okaasan..._'

"Natsuki should smile now," Shizuru said as she let go of the blunette, and rose from the bed. "We've guests coming."

"Guests?" Natsuki asked, her brow furrowed. "Who?"

Just as the word "who" escaped Natsuki's mouth, the cherry wood door to the massive bedroom was pushed open.

"Bubuzuke Snake!" A female, humanoid lion roared, making Natsuki jump.

Fear coarsed through her body, as she looked at the other individuals, depicting them both as females. One woman was a dark brown doe, also in humanoid form, while the other was a solid white wolf with familiar blue eyes.

"Don't worry, Natsuki," Shizuru leaned down and whispered into her ear, but in a louder tone she addressed the three individuals. "They will _not_ harm you."

"I've no intentions of ever harming my niece!" The wolf growled, moving to make her way towards Natsuki.

"What the _fuck_?!" Natsuki yelled. "Kruger?!"

* * *

_**Searrs Medical Center: The Prison Cell**_

* * *

A humanoid wolf was running through the deserted hallways of the basement, eagerly escaping the humans who chased her. There was a feral look in her eyes, as her inhuman speed carried her outside, and off of the property. Behind her, she could hear the faint sounds of the men chasing her, ordering her to stop, but she didn't care.

Three days ago, she had heard a name which she had not heard in years, and when she heard it, her mind snapped to attention. '_They are after her! I thought they gave up, but they are after her!_' The humanoid wolf then began to plot on a means to escape. It wasn't long until she found a weakness within the agent's routine. As the agents opened the door to her cell, and went to feed her, Saeko Kuga lashed out viciously, attacking and killing the agents who were present. Bullets sounded out throughout the hallways, aimed in her direction, yet through her inhuman agility, Saeko made her escape.

'_I must find, Natsuki_,' Saeko thought, as she sprinted into a wilderness of trees. '_I have to keep my daughter safe._' Her mind raced as she thought of the places in which Natsuki could be, yet she had set her destination towards the Kruger mansion.

* * *

**_The Fuka Police Department:_**

* * *

Gathered around the TV cops, detectives, and even the chief watched as the reporter on the screen speak, "...In further news, the Fuka Police Department is on the lookout for Sergeant Natsuki Kuga, who vanished after a horrendous motercycle accident. Police ask that if civilian help in looking for their fellow comrade. If anyone should know the location of the young detective, to call immediately."

"She's okay..." Mikoto whispered to herself, turning her gaze away from the TV, and towards the chief who was now pacing. "She has to be..."

"The mutilated body of Agent Tate Yuuichi was found yesterday within the Searrs Medical Center," The reporter continued. "People about the community are appalled by the actions, and are asking about '_who would do such a thing?_' The police have no information about the murder, but suspect that murder victim found in Fujino's Lingerie department, and the murder of Tate Yuuichi are connected."

'_I'm not sure, but for some reason, I think Natsuki is connected to all of this,_' Mikoto thought, staring at the screen. '_I doubt she had part in the murders, but for some odd reason, I can help but feel that she's somehow connected to it... and not just as a detective._'

* * *

_**Author's Footnote:**_ Again, I'm sorry, and since I messed up... I'll give you a "look-see" into the next chapter. As for this chapter, I hope you enjoy it better.

**_Here you guys go:_**

Natsuki felt her breathe caught in her throat as she looked over the other black humanoid wolf. The feral creature glanced wearily around the room, before growling and racing towards Natsuki.

"My gods," Kruger's inhuman voice yelled, while running to grab hold of the black wolf. "Fujino! Protect Natsuki!"

The viper was already in her altered form, towering protectively over Natsuki watching as Haruka, and Kruger wrestled to restrain the black wolf.

"Saeko!" Kruger growled, feeling the black wolves' claws dig into her flesh. "Do you really want your own child dead!"

"Natsuki is still a child!" The white wolf howled, trying desperately to arise, and then to remove the "imposter."


End file.
